This invention relates to television systems and, more specifically, to a television system which is provided for example with a main body (television receiver) and remote control.
When adjusting R, G and B bias levels in the process of manufacturing a television receiver, vertical deflection is first suspended. At this time, a horizontally-lined state as shown in FIG. 11 is brought about on the display 1, wherein a lightly whitish image is outputted only horizontally at a vertically centered position thereof. This image is captured by a camera 2 so that the image is measured in color temperature by a personal computer 3. In accordance with the measured color temperature, the CPU 4 delivers a control signal to a DC level control circuit 5, thereby adjusting R, G and B bias levels. Meanwhile, when adjustment is performed on white balance, an all-white image is outputted onto the display 1. The image is measured of color temperature by the personal computer 3. In accordance with the measured color temperature, the CPU performs adjustments on R and B gains of an RGB drive amplifier 6.
In the manufacturing process, almost no especial problem is encountered in the above method adjustment. However, where re-adjustment is made for the bias level or gain on a completed television receiver at a shipment destination, a camera 2 and personal computer 3 must be prepared. This results in increase in labor and time required for adjustment.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel television system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a television system which can be adjusted of R, G and B bias levels without encountering difficulty.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a television system which can be adjusted of white balance without encountering difficulty.
A television system according to the present invention includes a remote control and a television receiver that receives a key operation signal supplied from the remote control, which comprises: a mode set means for setting the television receiver in an adjustment mode; and a color component adjust means for adjusting, in a color component adjusting mode, a color component according to a key operation signal given from the remote control.
The color component includes an RGB bias level and/or RGB gain. When the mode set means sets a bias adjusting mode, the bias level adjust means included in the color component adjusting means adjusts an RGB bias level according to a key operation signal given from the remote control. When the mode set means sets a gain adjusting mode, the gain level adjust means included in the color component adjusting means adjusts at least two of R gain, G gain and B gain according to a key operation signal given from the remote control.
That is, if an R, G or B bias level adjusting mode is entered, brightness and color component for example in the video signal are cut down to set the bright level to a reference value. Also, the vertical deflection is suspended. Consequently, the display is brought into a horizontally-lined state wherein a lightly whitish image is outputted horizontally at a vertical center position thereof. On the other hand, a channel select key provided on the remote control is set, for example, as a bias level adjusting key. Due to this, if an operator operates the same channel select key, the CPU adjust, for example, a bias level in response thereto. The image outputted horizontally-lined on the display is reddish, operator""s operation of the channel select key xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d decreases an R bias level, thus making the output image white. Meanwhile, if the image is bluish, operator""s operation of the channel select key xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d decreases a B bias level, thus making the output image whitish.
If a gain adjusting mode is entered in a state that a test signal is inputted from an outside, the channel select key of the remote control is set as an R and B gain adjusting key. Consequently, the R or B gain is adjusted by operator""s operation of the same channel select key. Although an all-white image is outputted on the display according to the test signal inputted from the outside, the output image if large in R gain becomes reddish. Consequently, operator""s operation, for example, of the channel select key xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9ddecreases the R gain and hence improves redness.
According to the present invention, color components, e.g. an RGB bias level and/or RGB gain, can be adjusted by operator""s operation of a remote-control predetermined key set as an adjust key while visually catching an image being displayed on the display. There is therefore no need to use an appliance such as a camera or personal computer. Thus color component adjustment is easy to implement.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.